Little Genius
by mindspsychoaddict
Summary: Mick and Emily find out something about their daughter. But Reid isn't too happy. Fifth spinoff.


Little Genius

Emily had noticed something different about Rose. It had always been there, but it had only begun getting obvious recently. If you were close to her, it was hard not to miss it. She learned the essential baby stuff at the normal age, nothing worng there, but after her fourth birthday, things really began picking up. Reid, or Uncle Spencey had began teaching her words, and she picked them up easily. She need only hear them and their definition once, and it would be committed to memory. He had started teaching her draughts, and she was a natural at it immediatly, even beating him. He then moved her on to chess, hoping he would be able to beat her at that. But she picked that up too, and at the age of five and a half, she was competent at chess. Not Reid good, but getting there.

She was miles ahead of her kindergarden class, and the teachers had even considered moving her on to first grade three months into her starting school. So when Rose's teachers called Mick and Emily in to discuss Rose that was the last thing they were expecting to hear. They knew she was bright, but not that bright. They thought she was in trouble. So when the teacher sat them down while the kids played outisde, they got a huge shock. The teacher recommended getting her IQ tested, there was a possibility she could be gifted.

They were so excited at the news, they booked a test immediatly. Reid knew a few people. They began getting Rose ready, and in a few weeks she had taken the test. They waited anxiously for the results, and were expecting them by post. However, they got a call to come in to the compamy's office.

There, they met a man who corrected the test. He told them their daughter was a genius, with an IQ of 198 in the ratio used for children. Her adult score, which could not be done until later, would be lower. But they didn't really care. Their daughter was a genius. They had raised a genius.

When they told Rose what she was she understood. Reid had occasionly mentioned he was a genius around her, so she knew what it meant. She couldn't wait to tell Uncle Spencey she was just like him.

Emily somehow kept the big news to herself the next day. She didn't even tell JJ. Reid had to be the first to know. Luckily, he was coming over to see her that night, so she wouldn't have to keep the secret for long.

He arrived over at about half seven. Rose, who was watching T.V with Mick over on the couch, ran over to him when Emily answered the door. He pulled her up into his arms and said ''How's my favourite girl doing?''

''I'm a genius!'' she proclaimed proudly.

''Well, you're highly intelligient, but I don't know about genius...''

''It's true. We got her tested. She got a result of 198,'' Emily smiled, as she twirled a strand of Rose's hair, which was identical to her own, around her finger.

''What? 198? But, but that's higher than mine!''

''We know Reid. It looks like you're not the only genius around!'' she smiled.

''But..but... really?''

''Really.''

''Really,'' Rose added. ''Can we play chess?''

''Uh, ya sure. 198?''

''You sound surprised Spencer,'' Mick smirked.

''I am.'' Reid went over to Rose and set up the chess board. ''You gonna tell him it's only the child ratio?'' Mick whispered in her ear.

''Nope. Not for a while yet. I'm enjoying this.''

The next day at work, Emily told everyone her news. They were all delighted at it, Rose being a genius was the best news they had had in a long time. And in this job good news was a rariety. They all gave their congrats, looked at the certificate a hundred times, Garcia cried, and they were all round estatic. Except Reid. He sat at his desk all day, brooding and looking more forlorn than usual. He didn't share this with anyone, but his intelligience was the only thing he had. It was his safety, and if he didn't have it, he'd be nothing. He was proud that he was the smartest, and to be beaten was tough. He tried, he really tried to be happy for Emily but he couldn't. He wanted to, but he couldn't. All those jibes from Morgan didn't help. He usually ignored them, confident in the knowledge that he was jealous of his knowledge. But now he wasn't so sure. And when Mick brought Rose in, he just wanted to die. It was hard, her getting all this attention. He wasn't a jealous person, but he couldn't help feel a bit envious. That attention should be his.

He felt low being jealous of a five year old, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't the smartest anymore. He wasn't Boy Genius. He was just Reid.

He sat thinking about it all day. He didn't say a word to anyone and he couldn't do his paperwork. He just couldn't stop thinking about this. And when you have an eidetic memory it's hatd to forget. Especially when it's shoved in front of your face in writing.

In fairness, Emily wasn't boasting. It was Morgan, Morgan was the worst. All those stupid jokes, little insults, were chipping away at him inside. Reid thought it was just a matter of time before he called him stupid.

And he kept glancing over at him. Smirking, smiling, eyeing him, it was really annoying. At around four, he got sick of it and went outside for some air. It was easier to think things over in fresh air, and in his head he was going over statistics over brain performance outisde in fresh air rather than inside with stale air. He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and Emily was there in front of him, a look of concern on her face. ''Reid, you ok?''

''Uh, ya I'm fine. I'm just feeling slightly claustrophobic in there,'' he replied, flashing her a fake smile.

''You always seemed fine before.''

''It's just hot in there.''

''Reid, it's March.''

''Right. Of course it is.''

''Reid, is this about Rose, and her IQ score?'' He avoided her eyes and started pacing. ''Is it Reid?''

''Yes.''

She sighed. She could understand where he was coming from though. ''Reid, are you jealous?''

''Yes! I am! And then Morgan keeps making jokes, and smirking at me and it's really getting on my nerves!''

''He can be annoying right? Reid, don't feel jealous. Her score was at the child ratio.''

''That means it would be about 140 at adult rate.''

''You have a higher IQ.''

He was happy with himself. It was like a load was lifted off his shoulders. He smiled and said ''Uh, I'm sorry?''

''Oh Reid, you are not a socialiser.''

''No, I'm not. So it was just the child ratio?''

''Yep.''

''I should have realised that. They wouldn't give the adult test at five. I feel like an idiot for being jealous of a five year old,'' he admitted sheepishly. ''Sorry Prentiss.''

''It's ok Reid. I understand why. If I was as smart as you, and found out there was someone smarter than me I'd be scared too.''

''I wasn't scared.''

''Ya you were. You can't lie to a profiler Reid.''

''Ok I was scared. But only a little bit.''

''I knew it,'' she smiled. ''Come back inside, Rose has been asking for you.''

''Ok, hey now that she's a genius can I start teaching her physics?''

''Fine, but no theory of relativity until she's ten right?''

''Aww come on!''

''I'm serious Reid.''

''Aww. How about I start reading Shakespeare to her?''

''Ok, but none of the gory ones like Hamlet.''

''But they're the best!''

''Reid.''

''Fine, I'll keep it innocent. Twelfth Night and The Tempest for now. Can I teach her a few sonnets?''

''Fine.''

''Yay!'' They arrived back in to the bullpen then and Rose ran over to her favourite uncle. ''Hey Rose. I've got a copy of Moby Dick in my desk. How about we go read it and discuss characters?''

''Yay! I love reading with you Uncle Spencey!'' she smiled.

''And I love reading with you too Rose. So, Moby Dick?'' He brought Rose over to his desk and began reading to her. At five, it was amazing how much she understood. Emily sat back and watched her two favourite geniuses at work. She was happy in the thought that they were on good terms again, and life seemed perfect. Rose was a very happy, and intelligient child, her and Mick's relationship couldn't be stronger, and she had some news of her own that she was sure to delight everyone.


End file.
